


Courting the Coeurl

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Series: Falling in Love (is the Easy Part) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I've been working on this for months so it took forever to finish, Luna and Nyx is only in the background, M/M, oooh boy these boys deserve sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Sequel to "Pink Slips"4 years after being given the pink slip by King Regis, Ignis is ready to propose to Noctis. Only... Proposing to the Crown Prince of Lucis is a lot more than just getting down on one knee, and Ignis isn't the only one who is ready to take the plunge.And so begins "Operation: Courting the Coeurl"What's the worse that could happen?(Hint: A lot.)





	Courting the Coeurl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orionCipher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/gifts).

> The long-anticipated sequel to "Pink Slips" is finally ready! 
> 
> Big shout out to OrionCipher. Without her, this story would not have been finished. Thank you so, so much. I <3 you.

Ignis Scientia was many things, but a fearful man he was not. 

If anyone had asked him a year ago, a month ago, a day ago, his response would have been the same—

Ignis feared only one thing, and that was Noctis’s safety. Everything else fell by the wayside. He’d gone through trials and tribulations ever since he was a young boy— cats and kings with terrible allergies, grand theft auto, assassination attempts, even the engagement between Noctis and Luna. He survived them all, no matter how difficult the task.

Today, though?

Ignis snapped the engagement ring box closed, clutching it so tight the edges dug into his palm.

“What do you mean, _permission?”_

The little part of Ignis’s mind, the part that was always ready to jump into battle at a moment’s notice, froze. It was as though someone cast a stone spell over his entire body, the only thing keeping him standing upright being his locked knees. 

“Y’know, permission,” Gladio replied, eyeing Ignis with a guarded expression. The way that the word rolled off Gladio’s tongue made Ignis feel as though he’d never heard the word before. “It’s tradition, Ignis. You’ve always been the one going on and on about tradition and rules, so it’s only right that—”

“That—that’s. That’s not really necessary, is it?” Ignis reached out blindly for the chair, desperate for something—anything—to keep him standing upright. 

“Pretty sure it is—are you okay? You don’t look too good.” 

“I’m fine,” Ignis replied, voice faint and tight. “Perfectly fine. Yes. Quite. Quite alright.” 

“You’re doing that thing.”

“What thing?” Ignis croaked. 

“_That_ that thing. You sound like you swallowed a frog. You need something to drink?” 

Ignis managed to sit himself down in the chair just before his legs gave out. 

“Iggy, it’ll be fine. You go ask King Regis for Noctis’s hand in marriage. He’ll say yes, then you get to the courting, then you get married. Are you even listening to a word I’m saying?” 

“Courting. Yes. Courting.” Ignis and Noctis had been dating for well over four years; they were far, far past the point of courting. The entire bloody planet had watched them hold hands or dance at various state events. There were even a few salacious photos taken by the paparazzi of chaste kisses and cuddlings. 

But in private?

“Oh, bloody hell. I’ve defiled the future king. They’re going to behead me.” 

Gladio made a sound akin to vomiting. “Too much info, buddy. And anyway, we already know about—about—”

“Do you know the sentence for defiling a king?”

“You just told me—beheading,” Gladio laughed. “No one’s going to behead you, you’re freaking out for no reason.”

But it was so easy for Gladio to be the one to say that, since he wasn’t the one who was going to completely and utterly lose his head. And even if he didn’t lose his head, it was doubtful that King Regis would allow him Noctis’s hand in marriage. MAybe he liked Ignis, sure, but… Not that much.

“Remember, you already talked to him about wanting to marry Noctis? He was on board. This is just a formality.” 

“That was then. This is… different,” Ignis replied, staring down at his hands in abject horror. “There are rules and traditions. So many rules—”

_And I’ve already broken most of them,_ Ignis wanted to add, but he hoped from his mere expression that Gladio would understand. 

“L—look. Listen to me, Iggy. The last thing you should be afraid of is asking King Regis if you can marry Noctis. Noctis loves you, and King Regis loves Noctis.”

“King Regis also loves his empire.” 

“And you’ve proven time and time again your worth. You’re a decorated hero. You’re a sworn member of the Crownsguard. Hells, you’re even royalty.” Gladio pat his shoulder as he pushed a glass of warm brown whiskey into his hand. 

Ignis clung to it like it was a lifeline. 

“It’s going to be fine. Don’t worry about the traditions or courting. Just ask him if you can marry Noctis. What’s the worst he could say?” 

“No.” 

Gladio snorted again. “Okay, buddy. There’s no way in the six hells anyone would ever tell you no.” 

While the words should have brought comfort to Ignis, all he felt was hollow. It was such a ridiculous feeling to have, and Ignis knew it. Regis had allowed Noctis to call off a wedding for Ignis. He’d allowed Noctis and Ignis to get away with so many things, all in the name of love. Why was it that this monumental step was so absolutely, mind-numbingly terrifying?

“Forget I said anything. You don’t need permission to court Noctis. It’s the 8th century—we’re far past things like this, right?” 

If Ignis had been paying attention, he would have noticed the way Gladio’s mouth pulled into a secretive grin when Ignis, with all the dignity of the Scientia line, tilted his head back and drank his entire whiskey tumbler in one go. He also would have noticed Gladio’s phone on the table, a secret phone conversation titled, “Mission: Courting the Coeurl” open. 

_ Mission is a go. Starting Phase One now. _

But, as Ignis was too far gone in his panic, both the smile and phone conversation fell by the wayside, too.

* * *

The plan was simple—Ignis would request an audience with King Regis in which he would be required to prove his worth as Noctis’s future consort. The history books that Ignis had pilfered from the library seemed to be purposely vague, and Ignis couldn’t help but to sweat a little harder at the fact that what he and Noctis had, no matter how beautiful, was still very different than what was acceptable for future kings. 

But, more importantly… this was new. This was all very, very new. 

The books Ignis poured over were centuries old, and none of them were able to answer all of the questions Ignis needed to have answered. 

It wasn’t the fact that Ignis and Noctis were both men—back in the early 5th century King Altaris and his Consort, King Sebastian, had wed in a lavish affair that went on for six entire days. Before that, the Rouge Queen of the 3rd Century had remarried the head of her Queensguard, Lady Armantia, after the death of her husband and sons. 

The issue, like much of Ignis’s life, traced back to something quite different. 

“Oh, c’mon, Iggy. It’s really not that big of a deal. Do you really need a book telling you the courting traditions of the Lucian empire?” 

“Yes, Prompto—I _do_.” 

This was the third day of searching through the library for something more descriptive on the exact list of requirements for courting. The most he’d gotten thus far was a footnote informing him to find a copy of “Regales Nuptialis Traditionibus” which, according to the royal librarian, had been checked out almost thirty years before, never to be returned.

It was as though the gods themselves, or perhaps just King Regis, were getting a little kick out of his suffering.

Just a little.

“Look, just go ask the King if you can marry Noctis, then when he says yes you can figure it all out from there.”

“That’s what Gladio said as well,” Ignis admitted, pushing his glasses up. “But it’s not that simple—” 

“Why not?” 

“You’ve never had to learn about such traditions, Prompto. You’re a—” 

“Peasant?” 

“I was going to say that you’re a commoner,” Ignis interrupted, not missing the smirk pulling at Prompto’s lips. “Because of that, you’ve never had to worry about such things.” 

“You’re right,” Prompto said as he slammed the book closed, a puff of dust flying free. “I didn’t have to learn about these traditions, because they’re old and stuffy. C’mon, man.” Prompto leaned over to elbow Ignis in the shoulder. “You don’t need a book to tell you what to do. You love Noctis, Noctis love you, and all you gotta do is _ask_.”

It was much easier said than done. 

“That was what I intended on doing,” Ignis admitted, feeling a touch of shame run through him. He’d already told Gladio, so it wouldn’t be that much of a surprise to Prompto, either. 

Prompto whistled when Ignis pulled out the ring box from the pocket of his jacket, where he’d opted to keep it safe just in case Noctis opted to go through his underwear drawer. “Nice rock.” 

It wasn’t a rock so much as it was a shard of the Meteor that Ignis himself had excavated on a trip that he and Noctis went on when the truce was officially signed between Niflheim and Lucis. They’d spent an entire week traveling to the places they’d never had the chance to see in anything other than their textbooks, learning about the people and their lives. 

Noctis would make a great king one day, that much Ignis was sure of.

Ignis ran his finger over the ring, feeling the tinge of heat spark right up his spine. 

“So you’re just going to carry that thing around like a loaded gun?” 

“Hardly a loaded gun,” Ignis remarked, putting the ring back into his jacket. “And I assure you, if I had the choice, I’d simply ask him to marry me and that would be that.” 

Prompto frowned. “Want me to hit Gladio?” 

While the thought certainly did make Ignis smile, he resisted. 

“Your loss,” Prompto said with a shrug, “and anyway, don’t you have Noct’s birthday thing to be prepping for?”

Ignis hummed. Yes, it was almost Noctis’s twenty-second birthday, meaning that there were a thousand and one things he had to prepare for, none of which required him to be digging through dusty tomes in the Lucian library, hoping to come across something that would help him figure out the mysteries of properly courting the future King of Lucis. 

_The problem with this all is that Kings aren’t courted_, Ignis thought as he pulled one of the older books toward him, thankful for the gloves that the librarian had given him. These books were absolutely _disgusting_. 

“Yes, but one of the few things I know is that Noctis’s birthday ball is a state gathering, which is the first step to properly courting a member of the royal household. I simply do not know _what_ I’m supposed to do.” None of the books told him, which meant that Ignis was in the dark. “If I miss his birthday, then I will have to wait for the next state event.” 

“Dude, that won’t be until Crystmas.” Ignis looked up at Prompto.

“Exactly. And I’d rather not wait another five months for the opportunity.” Ignis opened the book up, scanning through it. There was a photograph of one of the previous kings, wearing a heavy silver and onyx crown that Ignis had never seen in person. It had something to do with engagements, though that was the extent of Ignis’s knowledge on the matter. “This book may provide to be useful—” 

Prompto grabbed the book and then, with all the grace of an anak, tossed it onto another table. “Nope. No more books.” 

Ignis couldn’t stop his face from dropping into scandalized horror. “That book—” 

Prompto jumped up, grabbing hold of Ignis’s arm. “C’mon. You don’t need the book. Just go boss around the kitchens about that cake Noct wants, make goo-goo eyes at each other, and maybe go for a drive. Doesn’t that sound nice?” 

Ignis narrowed his eyes at Prompto. “There are less than two weeks left and I haven’t found that bloody book.” 

But Prompto wasn’t having any of it. He yanked until Ignis stumbled through the library after the too-happy other man. “Then I’ll look for it. But you’ve got too much crap to do, and sitting here in this library isn’t going to do anything but make you more freaked out. Go. Get some food. Canoodle with your precious prince—” 

“I will not being _canoodling_ of any kind—” Ignis tried to reach out for the book,but Prompto yanked him a little more insistently. 

“Then go fuck his brains out. I don’t care. But you can’t stay cooped up in this place. It’s making you go nuts.” 

Ignis spluttered and tried to pull away, but Prompto’s grip was stronger than it had any right to be. 

Prompto managed to get him out of the library and halfway down the hall to the elevator before Ignis knew what hit him. 

“Whatever’s on your mind has got you weighed down, and it’s doing _nothing_ for you. Just… Go, relax. Try not to be freaking out all about stupid things like traditions and whatnot.” 

“But—” 

“No. No ‘but’s, unless it’s Noctis’s butt.” 

Ignis balefully stared at Noctis’s friend until Prompto had the decency to _wince_. 

“Okay, yeah, that was bad. But so is this whole thing. You’re going nuts, Iggy. Just… let it go. Let _yourself_ go.” 

Even the words sounded absurd, but one thing that Ignis knew was that Prompto wasn’t the type of man to take no for an answer. 

“Fine.” 

Prompto smiled too big, patting Ignis on the shoulder. “Good man. But… you know, you maybe should let Lady Lunafreya know what you’ve got going on. You know— give her a little warning.”

Ignis frowned. While he had asked Lady Lunafreya for the recipe for Noct’s favorite food, he hadn’t explained to her why. It was still a rather sore topic that Ignis had never particularly felt necessary to opine about. But, now that he thought about it… 

“Do you believe she is still…” 

“Pissed that her cousin stole her bethrothed?” Prompto quipped.

“Well… yes. When you put it that way…” 

“I’m sure she’s fine with it— did Noct tell you that she’s been asking for one of King Regis’s Kingsglaive as her ‘protection’ detail?” 

Ignis blinked owlishly, trying his best to think of his last communication with the Lady Lunafreya. It had been just after the announcement of her official coronation. She had mentioned something regarding a Kingsglaive she was rather fond of…

“Ulric?” 

“Ding ding ding! That’s the one!” Prompto raucously laughed. “Oh, man. She’s got a thing for tall dark and handsome, that’s for sure.”

“Prompto…” 

“Chill, chill. All I’m saying is that she’s probably not mad anymore. But you should call her, maybe ask her about the Tenebrae traditions. She’s—“

Ignis was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn’t catch Prompto pulling out his phone, making quick work of typing, _Phase One: Complete_ into the chat box. _Time to move to Phase Two: Electric Lady Lu._

Ignis wasn’t going to know what hit him.

* * *

Meeting with Lady Lunafreya was nothing like Ignis had expected— for the better or worse, Ignis wasn’t quite sure. 

When Ignis called, he hadn’t particularly expected a response; Lady Lunafreya, soon to be coronated as Queen, was a busy woman. Ruling a country was certainly nothing to shirk at, and their relationship had, in a word, been…

Awkward.

So it was quite a surprise when she graciously agreed, informing Ignis that she would be arriving for Noctis’s birthday a few days early, though if he wanted to come to Tenebrae to speak with her beforehand, he was more than welcome to come. 

The idea of going to Tenebrae still made Ignis feel a little peculiar. He knew that King Regis had never intended on Ignis to believe that he would be sent off to Tenebrae, but that comment all those years ago still made his skin crawl. Ignis had tried to force the thought out of his mind, to remind himself that despite the fact that Lady Lunafreya had officially knighted him after the attack at the arcade, Ignis was still Lucian.

So, Ignis waited a few days until Lady Lunafreya arrived in Insomnia for Noctis’s birthday, just a few days shy of her own birthday. He received the call to her personal quarters on the 19th floor and waited until a member of her Queensguard arrived to allow him entrance, though Ignis did have to do a double-take when he noticed that the man opening the door was none other than Nyx Ulric.

The Kingsglaive said nothing, and so neither did Ignis.

“Lady Lunafreya, I am glad to see that you are well,” Ignis began with a bow. The woman sitting pleasantly at the small table merely smiled and continued to arrange the flowers in front of her, humming slightly. “I do hope I’m not interrupting.” 

“I called for you, Ignis,” she reminded him with a smile, making Ignis flush. Yes, that was true, but even so… “Please,” Lady Lunafreya said after a moment, wiping the tips of her fingers on a small towel next to her, “have a seat. Make yourself comfortable. And none of the formalities are necessary— we are family, after all.”

Family— even saying the word made him swallow. Family in name, yes, but…

“As you see fit, Lunafreya.” He tried to smile, but he was sure it looked far more like a grimace than anything else. 

If it bothered Lady Lunafreya, she said nothing. 

Ignis looked around the room, at the two members of Lady Lunafreya’s Artemisia who stared at him with complete and utter _blank_ looks. It made his stomach twist into knots, but he said nothing about it. The last thing he wanted was to offend the woman.

As if by magic or telepathy, Luna turned toward the two women, giving a slight shake of her head. Both immediately nodded and turned toward the exit. 

Ignis tried not to sigh when they were gone, but when he turned back to Lady Lunafreya, he could see her smile. 

“My apologies… they’re quite…” the woman paused, giving a slight tilt of the head. “I’m sure you understand and take no offense. They know that I am safe within Lucis, but...”

“None at all. Your safety is paramount.” Ignis remembered how just a few years before she had nearly been murdered by Niflheim apologists, and there was nothing offensive about taking all due protections. 

“I’m sure that you feel very much the same in regards to Noctis’s protections.” She gestured toward the chair next to her again. “I promise, I don’t bite.” 

Ignis nodded as he took the seat offered to him. “Thank you again for agreeing to meet with me. And thank you for the recipe.”

“Did you give them to Noctis?” she asked, and Ignis shook his head no. “Oh, I see. Are they for his birthday?”

Not knowing what to say, Ignis merely nodded. That, at least, made Lady Lunafreya smile. 

“Oh, that is excellent to hear. I’m sure he’ll love them.” And she smiled then, and Ignis felt…

_Envious_. 

Lady Lunafreya truly was a beautiful woman; Ignis could understand why any man would want to marry her. With her pale blonde hair like moonlight, her soft hands, her sweet smile… He knew that had it not been for his interruption, Lady Lunafreya would have become Queen of Lucis, and undoubtedly there would have already been at least one, perhaps two, children.

Ignis had taken that from her. He’d taken Noctis from her like a thief in the night, and this was truly the first time they were not surrounded by others or at a formal function, so there was nothing to stop Lady Lunafreya from leaning close to him, the petals of one of her flowers brushing against her cheek,

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Lady Lunafreya stated as though she were talking about the weather. 

“I—” 

“I do not blame you— it was undoubtedly an awkward situation,” she said, brushing away the flower from her face. “Me, having been engaged to your beloved...I do not hold any anger in my heart in regards to the ending of my engagement with Noctis.” The woman leaned back, away from the flowers, and smiled somberly. “Please do not misunderstand, I love Noctis dearly, but…” 

Luna pushed her lips for a moment, looking over Ignis’s head for a moment before she looked back at him and smiled, though Ignis knew it wasn’t for him. “Do you remember the day of the assassination attempt?” 

Ignis swallowed. It wasn’t a day he would likely ever forget. 

Lady Lunafreya didn’t wait for an answer. “We were at the Insomnia Swan Lake, and all Noctis could do was talk about _you_.” 

Ignis tried not to smile, but Lady Lunafreya must have seen the twitch of his lips. 

“It’s all right, you’re allowed to smile. I won’t be offended, I assure you.” Hearing that made Ignis’s heart soar ever so slightly as she continued, “Every question I asked, every time I tried to learn something about him, all he could do was tell me about you— about your misadventures, your kindness, your smile.” 

“My smile?” 

Lady Lunafreya nodded, and just for a moment he could see the touch of pain in her eyes. “Yes. He told me that you two had gone to see a sunset, but when I asked him what it looked like, he told me about your smile. I…it may sound peculiar, but would you be so kind as to show me?” 

“The sun?” Ignis asked dumbly, causing Lady Lunafreya to laugh until her eyes crinkled ever so slightly. 

“No, no— your smile.” 

Ignis blinked. “I’m… not sure how you would like me to smile, Lady Lunafreya—” 

But the woman only shook her head, blond hair bobbing around her. “Lunafreya, please. I wish us to be friends, Ignis. And it was a silly request to make. Instead, I should instead ask you a question… a rather important one that I wish to know the answer to, not as the future queen of Tenebrae, but rather as your friend.” 

Hearing those words made Ignis sweat. What kind of question would Lady Lunafreya wish to ask him as _friends_?

“Of course, L— Lunafreya.” 

Lunafreya smiled and reached over the table for Ignis’s hand. 

“The question is rather simple,” she began, placing her palm over Ignis’s knuckles. “Will you be announcing your engagement soon, or would you two prefer to wait until after my coronation?” 

Ignis’s eyes went wide, but Lunafreya’s smile didn’t falter. 

It could have been seconds, could have been minutes, Ignis wasn’t sure, but he was only able to choke out a “Pardon?” after not having breathed long enough for his lungs to feel as though they were about to burst. 

“An engagement,” Lady Lunafreya continued, nonplussed. “As a knight to the Kingdom of Tenebrae, particularly under the circumstances of your knighthood, I would be honored to host your engagement party at Fenestala Manor. While I am aware that you consider yourself Lucian—” 

Ignis went to interrupt, but the way Lady Lunafreya smiled made his words catch in his throat— 

“— And by all rights, you _are_,” she corrected, “but that does not change tradition. So, out of kindness and love for my dearest friend Noctis and deepest gratitude for the Tenebraen Knight and member of the esteemed Oracle line, I would like to humbly request the honor to hold your engagement party within my— our— family’s ancestral home. I only ask to know whether or not you prefer to announce before or after my coronation, as it changes the official invitations and the level of—” 

“I’m… I’m sorry, Lunafreya,” Ignis interrupted, trying to pull his hand back, but found the weight to be too much. “I am very sorry, but I must decline.” 

Lady Lunafreya’s hand was like a dead weight on top of his. 

“Pardon?” 

“I must decline your invitation,” Ignis said, watching the woman’s pale blue eyes widen in confusion. 

“But… why?” 

“I… haven’t asked for Noctis’s hand in marriage?” 

“I’m sorry Ignis, but why does that sound like a question?” 

“Because… I’m rather confused at the moment,” Ignis replied, wishing his voice didn’t sound as panicked to Lady Lunafreya as it did to himself.

“Are you… not sure if you’ve asked him? Or not sure that he’s said yes?” 

Ignis tried to pull back his hand, but no dice. 

“Is this some peculiar Lucian tradition, perhaps?” Lady Lunafreya asked, only tightening her grip. “I must admit, I don’t know much about Lucian traditions as Noctis and I were engaged merely on paper. Our courting was the one date that nearly ended in our subsequent assassinations…” 

Ignis let his hand go slack, and it was that which snapped the woman’s attention toward her vice-like grip on him.

“Oh! My apologies.” 

“No need…” Ignis said, though his aching and red hand seemed to disagree when he moved them and his knuckles popped. 

The room was silent for a moment before Lady Lunafreya sighed and then said wish a certain amount of disappointment, “Well… this was not what I was expecting. I thought… I was so very sure that you were engaged. It was been four years— I assumed that after King Regis’s birthday…”

Ignis thought back to the official breakfast that Noctis had dragged Ignis to just before Lady Lunafreya took her leave. They had spoken in pleasantries and Noctis had not let go of Ignis’s hand once. The press had a field day with that, and the rumors flew to and fro that there was a secret engagement… 

“I’m very sorry, Lady… Lunafreya. I had every intention to propose to Noctis— it was why I contacted you about the Tenebraen cakes,” Ignis admitted, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. “I had an entire evening planned out. But there was an issue…” 

“With the engagement?” 

Ignis nodded. “There are very old traditions in Lucis— I…” 

Lady Lunafreya pat his hand gently. “Ah. Lucian tradition. I… I see.” 

“I’ve been attempting to figure out what to do, what traditions to follow, but I can’t find the bloody book— my apologies, the book.” 

“This must be very frustrating,” Lady Lunafreya said, “though I can say that as a Tenebraen— in name only,” she replied, cutting Ignis’s declaration of his Lucian heritage off before he even had the chance to say it, “if you wish to ask Noctis for his hand in marriage, our traditions are very simple.” 

Ignis shouldn’t have been tempted, but… 

“What would those traditions be?” 

Lady Lunafreya smiled. “Your family colors are green and black, are they not?” 

Ignis shook his head. “Black and purple, actually. More lilac than violet.” 

“Well, it requires a wreath of sylleblossoms picked on a new moon, ice magic to freeze the sylleblossoms until the full moon, and then… Oh, dear. Would you just so happen to have a lock of King Regis’s hair? We’ll have to wrap that in a lilac and black bow.” 

Ignis tried not to, but the sound he made caused Lady Lunafreya to wince.

“I’ll take that as a no? Then… yes. It may be better to ask Noctis the Lucian way. Perhaps you should begin with asking King Regis?” 

Ignis nodded his head, trying to bite back the disappointment. 

“I’m sure King Regis will be thrilled about accepting you into his family, Ignis. You are such a kind soul, and I know Noctis loves you very much.” 

Ignis smiled. No matter how difficult things were, how impossible things may have seemed, Noctis did love him.

“Perhaps you should go see his secretary? Or the Marshal in charge of your Crownsguard? Maybe he will be able to set you on your way. Or at least give you audience with King Regis. I”m sure he’d be able to answer some of your questions.” 

Later, after Ignis said his goodbyes, Lady Lunafreya pulled out a well-worn journal and jotted down a quick note. 

_My dearest Noctis,_

_ You were telling the truth— your beloved’s smile is like the sun. I inquired about his intentions to ask for your hand in marriage, and sent him to see the Marshal. His family colors are lilac and black, so you may want to tell your party planners to prepare accordingly. _

_I do hope you know what you’re doing… if not, you may kill the poor thing—_

**_Knock_**. 

Luna looked up and smiled, closing the journal mid-sentence.

“Oh, Glaive Ulric! It is so good to see you again. Please— do come in.” 

* * *

Cor should not have been there, staring at Ignis as though he were a madman, but here Cor was, and here Ignis was, and he _did_ look like a madman, but that was far besides the point. 

“What exactly are you asking me, Ignis?” 

Ignis raised his chin defiantly, though he felt as though a mere shudder of wind would send him tumbling down. 

“I am simply asking whether or not it is possible to entertain the thought—” 

“No, no. I got that part,” Cor interrupted. “I get that you want an audience with King Regis. I get that, but…” Cor trailed off, staring up at Ignis. He steepled his hands in front of him, leaning back into his chair. It shouldn’t have looked so damn intimidating, but anything Cor the Immortal did was intimidating. “What I don’t understand is _why_.” 

Ignis tried his best not to pick at his pant leg, having to curl his fingers into his palms, nails biting into the fleshy skin. “I would like to speak with King Regis on Noctis’s upcoming birthday. I’m aware that King Regis is very busy, especially considering the recent treaty with Niflheim, but…” 

“You’re more than capable of seeing him in an unofficial capacity at any time,” Cor said, but Ignis shook his head.

“No, Sir. This is not unofficial business. This is—this is a matter of state.” 

Cor had the uncanny ability to terrify men not only on the battlefield, but also _off_ the battlefield. It was part poise, part gumption, and the rest was in the eyebrows. 

“If you want to meet the King in any official capacity, then you are required to go through me.”

Ignis tersely nodded. “Which is why I’m here, sir.” 

Cor made a _face_. It wasn’t a face that Ignis had ever seen on the man, and was unlikely to ever see again, but that _face_ made Ignis’s entire stomach clench.

He didn’t like that look. He didn’t like that look at all. 

“Then I’m sorry, Ignis, but the answer is no. The King’s schedule is booked for the rest of the month. Officially.” 

It was foolish and silly to be requesting an official audience with the King, yes, but Ignis wasn’t sure what else to do.

“But—” 

Cor stood then, leaning over the desk toward Ignis. His movement was so quick that it caused the thick red curtains covering the floor-length windows to flutter in the breeze. “If this is an official state matter, then you will have to wait until after Noctis’s birthday.” He reached out for Ignis’s hand. “Come back in a few weeks once everything has calmed down. If, of course, this is official business.” 

Ignis didn’t give the man his hand, nor did he stand. In fact, Ignis wasn’t sure if it was stupidity or bravery, maybe a mix of both, which kept him sitting in exactly the same position. 

Cor arched an eyebrow at him—just one.

It was enough.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?” 

Ignis looked at the map behind Cor’s head, the same map he’d traced his eyes over a thousand times before. He could remember the night he became an official Crownsguard member like it was just yesterday, the feeling of Cor’s firm handshake and the way the map seemed to glitter in the dim light. It’d been years ago, but this room was the same. 

Everything was the same, except…

Those curtains were new. Had there been a window there?

Ignis shook his head, once, before looking away from the rustling curtains. 

“I’d like to formally ask for Noctis’s hand in marriage.” 

Cor sat back down. 

The curtains rustled.

Ignis swallowed.

“Oh.” 

_Oh_? What the six hells did _that_ mean? 

“Oh?” Ignis parroted back. 

Cor looked at him, but it was more as though he was looking _through_ him. “Yes. Oh. This is an official state matter.” 

The silence was deafening; or, rather, the silence felt like a punch to the trachea. 

Ignis was used to the looks coming from other people— from those in the Citadel who believed that Ignis was somehow using Noctis to improve his family’s status, from the Niflheim Empire who would glower balefully at them because one of their recommendations was to marry Noctis off to some long-forgotten illegitimate princess, even a few people who were still sour about the situation that happened with Lady Lunafreya four years before. 

He’d never felt that look from Cor, though.

“Are you certain?” 

He never thought, even for a moment, that Cor would ever dare to think that he _wasn’t_ serious, but here they were, and there were Cor’s words out and loud. 

“Sir—” 

“Are you certain that you wish to marry Noctis?” 

“I would never dare to recommend it if I didn’t wish to marry him. I have loved him since I was six years old,” Ignis explained, the words burning in his throat. Out of everyone, he never expected this from _Cor_. “I thought… you were aware.” 

“Marriage is a big thing— a big step.”

Ignis knew that, and when he said as much, Cor merely frowned. 

“Are you sure that you’re ready? Are you sure that _he’s_ ready?” 

Ignis paused. Though he’d never talked to Noctis about it, he knew that Noctis wanted to get married one day. It was a big step, a monumental step, and it was one that Ignis had been thinking about since the moment he kissed Noctis all though years before. 

But… 

“We’ve never spoken about it,” Ignis admitted, feeling shame burn at his cheeks and throat. “I didn’t believe it was something that needed to be spoken about.” 

Cor nodded, but it wasn’t a nod of understanding so much as it was a nod of disagreement. Ignis had seen Cor do that exact move when he was preparing himself to rip into a new recruit. It was a way of letting someone think that they were in the clear before Cor jumped on them for the kill. 

“Ignis…” 

Ignis closed his eyes and turned, not wanting to look at Cor’s face. He hadn’t thought this out in regards to how Noctis would have felt. He hadn’t thought that maybe, just maybe, Noctis wouldn’t want to marry him.

“I know that he loves you, Ignis. Don’t you dare for a moment think otherwise.” 

“I wasn’t,” Ignis said softly. 

“You always jump to the worst conclusion. I _know_ you. I know where that mind goes.” 

“You’re right,” Ignis interrupted, finally turning back to look at Cor. “I didn’t think that perhaps Noctis wouldn’t be ready for marriage—” 

“That’s not what I said—” 

Ignis shook his head. “Please, let me finish, sir.” 

Cor went quiet, and Ignis continued, “I have never thought that Noctis wasn’t ready for marriage, because he has never given me any reason to believe that we weren’t meant to be together. I haven’t brought it up because I didn’t believe that I _needed_ to.” 

That made Cor lean back in his chair. “What do you mean by that?” 

“I have never known a world that I didn’t wish to spend the rest of my life with Noctis, and he has not known a world where he didn’t wish to spend it with me.” Ignis gripped the armrests tightly, but he pushed himself forward without pause. “This request was merely a formality that I believed would be respectful to King Regis and his empire. This is not me asking permission to marry Noctis—” 

“So, if King Regis said no…?” 

“He wouldn’t. This is a mere formality,” Ignis echoed back the words Gladio had said before, hoping that Cor couldn’t hear the crack in his voice. 

“But if he did?” 

“I would still ask Noctis to marry me, sir.” 

“Then why bother asking at all?” 

Ignis had wanted a small proposal; he’d picked out a beautiful ring, decided on a perfect candlelight dinner and dessert in bed, and graciously accepted Lady Lunafreya’s recipe to make the Memory Lane Cakes that Noctis had loved so very much. He’d told Gladio that this was his plan, even showed him the ring, before Gladio dropped the tradition bomb right onto him. 

“Because no matter how much I love Noct the man, he is still Noctis Lucis Caelum— the prince of Lucis. There are expectations… even if I wished for something far more simple, I’ve been informed that what I want in regards to this is…” 

“Doesn’t matter?” 

Ignis tilted his head in affirmation. 

“You know that his Majesty is incredibly busy with preparing for the crown prince’s upcoming birthday. Why don’t you wait until after the event?” 

It was a reasonable enough request, and one that Ignis accepted. He had been waiting his entire life to marry Noctis; waiting a few more days to officially ask the King for Noctis’s hand in marriage would just have to wait a little longer. 

“Was there any reason you wanted to do it now?” 

Ignis frowned; the truth of the matter was that he’d been planning it for Noctis’s birthday in part to give Noct something that he could remember his birthday by. Noctis had never been one for birthdays in the first place, but the chance that he could share the date with something else would have made it a little more palatable. 

But, the other reason was more selfish. 

“I love him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him,” Ignis admitted, feeling the butterflies fluttering in his stomach give a particularly strong tug. “And I want the rest of Eos to know it.” 

“Is this about the Niflheim offer?” 

“Not particularly, no,” Ignis responded offhand. While it had certainly been insulting for the Nilfheim empire to offer up a young girl to Noctis like one would offer a fruit basket, that had little to nothing to do with the desire to marry Noctis. They certainly had been rather forceful, but Ignis regarded it more to a flea than an actual threat. “I have been thinking about this for a rather long time.” 

“How long?” 

“Since I was six years old,” Ignis said, staring at Cor with a blank look. When Cor rolled his eyes, Ignis continued, “Though if you’re inquiring about when I purchased a ring, it was several months ago— long before the Niflheim empire came up with their hare-brained scheme. So you do not get to place my engagement plans on that, either.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Still that was that Cor was looking at him was a little more than unsettling. “As long as you’re sure—” 

“I am.” 

“—then I’ll schedule your meeting with King Regis for September 10th.” 

Ignis frowned. “Is there any way—” 

“No,” Cor interrupted. “I cannot possibly squeeze you in before his Highness’s birthday gala. You’ll have to wait for Crystmas.” 

Ignis felt himself deflate, but only a little.

“Think of it as having more time to prepare. A proposal only happens once in a lifetime. You should cherish it. But maybe… maybe you should go forward with your original plans. The King will understand. He wants you to be happy.” With that, Cor smiled. It was stretchy and full of teeth, more akin to a monster hidden in the deep recesses of a cave preparing to pop out and grab hold of Ignis by the throat.

Ignis would have preferred the stony-faced silence to _that_. 

“Understood, sir.” Ignis tried to not flinch when Cor continued his unrelenting stare, praying for the gods to simply strike him down where he stood. Anything would have been better than… 

_That_.

When Cor dismissed him, Ignis didn’t look back. 

If he had, he would have seen Noctis move from behind the curtains, smiling like a cat who had most certainly gotten the cream.

“Your Highness, now that you have heard it straight from Ignis’s mouth, remove those ugly things from my office at once.” 

Noctis didn’t stop smiling. “Yes, Cor.” 

“And fix the holes in my walls.” 

“Sure thing.” 

“And—” 

“Yeah, yeah. You’ll be the first to get the invitation.” 

Cor leaned back in his chair, and _smiled_.

Noctis shuddered, but Cor only continued to _smile_.

“Please don’t do that at my wedding.” 

“Do what?” 

Noctis pointed to Cor’s face. “That.”

“It’s my _face_, Your Highness.” 

But Noctis was already half-way out the room, waving behind him. 

“I don’t want you killing my future husband with that thing!” 

* * *

Ignis stared at himself in the mirror for what could have been the hundredth time, but no matter how he pulled at the tie, it just didn’t seem to be _right_. While his black tie was perfect, it just didn’t feel right.

“Oh, c’mon, Iggy. You look good. You look _amazing_. You always do,” Noctis said as he walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Ignis’s shoulders. Ignis watched through the mirror as Noctis rested his chin on his shoulder, letting their heads bump together. 

“I feel as though something’s missing,” Ignis admitted as he stared into the reflection of Noctis’s eyes. 

Ignis had been trying all day to pull himself from the black abyss that was his mind, but every time he thought for a moment that things would be okay, something seemed to go terribly wrong. 

“Nothing’s missing. You’re here, I’m here— we’re gunna go enjoy this dumb party, then you’re gunna take me home and we’re gunna watch tv and eat all those cakes you made for me. Okay?” 

Noctis’s words made Ignis’s heart fill with joy; no matter how bad things were, no matter how he felt, Ignis always would have Noctis. 

Ignis had been thinking about what to do in regards to the ring burning in his pocket, and when he reached up to brush a few strands of hair from Noctis’s eyes, he let his other hand rest against the secret he’d been storing away for so very long. 

He wanted to marry Noctis. He wanted to do it more than anything.

There were so many traditions, so many requirements, but…

“I love you.” 

Noctis smiled and it burned away all the darkness. 

“And I love you too, Iggy.” Then, turning his head to brush a kiss against Ignis’s throat, Noctis murmured, “I want to stay like this forever. Just you and me, in bed...” 

“So do I. But… if we miss this party, I’m sure that the scandal will rob us both of our desire for sleep.” 

This made Noctis smirk. “Who said anything ‘bout sleep?” 

Ignis rolled his eyes, but it only made Noctis laugh. 

“You’re an absolute terrible influence on me,” Ignis replied. “But yes, I do agree. Let’s get through the night as quickly as possible and then we can go home.” 

“Yeah. We’ll go home. Just you and me, like it always should be.” 

Home… 

Just the thought of it made Ignis feel the warmth build up in his chest. He was a simple man with simple needs, and after the absolute hell the past few weeks had been on him, maybe it was time to stop with the formalities and simply tell Noctis that he wanted to marry him. 

“Noct, there’s something I need to ask you,” Ignis began, but Noctis pressed his lips up at the junction just under his ear, effectively silencing him.

“Whatever it is, you can say it tonight— just you and me.” 

Ignis’s heart shuddered in his chest. Did Noctis— 

But Noctis’s response was only to smile and then twine their fingers together. 

“Just you and me,” Noctis promised, and Ignis could see a hundred years play out behind Noctis’s eyes. Ignis numbly nodded, allowing Noctis to guide him out of the room and to the elevator.

“Oh, right! One thing— that tie. You’re right. I think I’m gunna switch it out.” Noctis reached into his suit pocket, pulling out a dark lilac tie. “This one is better, isn’t it?” 

“Noct—” 

Noctis cut him off with a kiss before pulling away, quickly knotting the tie at Ignis’s throat. “You have to look the part, you know?” 

“Look the part?” Ignis asked, but was silenced by the elevator pinging open.

Noctis’s birthday gala was always an extravagant event, but the staff had truly outdone themselves this year. From the glittering gold marbled floor to the vaulted ceilings covered in paintings of times long past, there was a sparkle that took Ignis’s breath away. The balloons, gold and black, shimmered when the lights of the chandelier hit them. 

Ignis looked out to the audience, at their attire, but— 

Lilac. A sea of unending lilac.

Noctis’s hand in his tightened. 

Every person in attendance wore lilac and black. The women wore lilacs in their hair, the men with boutonnieres, and Ignis could even see the towering cake that wasn’t the black and gold one that they’d planned, but one of lilacs. 

“Noct—” 

Noctis’s hand tightened around Ignis’s, and Ignis was thankful. If Noctis hadn’t been grounding him, he was sure that he would have flown away.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.” 

Ignis stared at the faces around them— Gladio and Prompto stood snickering near the cake, Cor staring stoically behind them. Lady Lunafreya held herself with a distinct amount of poise as she swayed back and forth, Ulric sneaking glances at her from his position. Iris and Clarus were close by, and next to them…

King Regis stood in all his glory, though the silver and onyx crown adorning his head was one that Ignis had seen only in books. He looked strong and noble, his cane long forgotten. 

And then King Regis began to speak, thick baritone making Ignis’s hands _shake_.

“Young Ignis Stupeo Scientia, child of Lucian and Oracle blood, member of the Lucian Crownsguard, Knight of the Lands of Tenebrae, tactician and former chamberlain, taught in the ways and means of this Kingdom. You come before me on this most auspicious of occasions as none of those things. Today, you come before me in the light of the Six as the man who my son loves.”

King Regis’s mouth quirked into a smile. 

“Many years ago, you sat before me as a child of twelve, terrified that I would punish you for aiding and abetting my wayward son in the action of illegally housing a very happy, very _fat_, cat.” 

The people in the room chuckled, but Ignis could only hear King Regis’s words echo in his head.

“You remember that?” Ignis asked, and Noctis next to him laughed. 

“It would be hard to forget,” King Regis said with a laugh. “You looked at me with the same terror that you are looking at me with now. Do you remember what I said to you that day?” 

“Y… you asked me if I could make Noctis eat his carrots.” 

King Regis laughed again, and Ignis turned to look at Noctis, whose ears had turned a particularly bright shade of red. 

“Yes, that I did. But do you remember the other thing I said to you?” 

Ignis tried to think back but all he could remember was the fear and then the unbelievable amount of sheer and utter _relief_.

“I told you that when Noctis becomes attached to something— to someone— it is hard to ever part them. My son has become attached to you, Ignis, and I do not believe that any should ever try to part you.” 

Ignis breathed in a shaky breath and Noctis moved to stand in front of him. Noctis’s blue eyes were watery, his smile just as much so, but his grip on Ignis’s hand kept them both strong, grounded. 

And then Noctis dropped to one knee. 

Someone— Gladio or Prompto, probably— wolf whistled as Noctis reached into his jacket for a ring.

“I’m sorry I stole that book from the library,” Noctis murmured before letting out a harsh breath. His hands were shaking, but Ignis’s were, too. “I just… I know how much you love tradition. Following the rules and all that, but I know that you love me so much that sometimes… sometimes you skip the steps a bit when it has to do with me. I wanted to make sure to do this right, so when you asked Luna for the recipe…” 

“You knew.” 

Noctis let out a little laugh. “Of course I knew, Ignis. I know you. I’ve known you my entire life, and I want to know you for the rest of it, too. I want us to rule together, to raise a family together, to one day go into the Beyond together. So, when I realized what you wanted, that you were ready…” Noctis’s voice trailed off for a moment, and Ignis realized then that Noctis was crying. 

Ignis went down to his knees, wrapping his arms around Noctis. 

“Shh, it’s all right,” Ignis whispered into Noctis’s hair.

“You gotta be standing for this, Iggy. Rules and all,” Noctis said through a wet laugh, and Ignis could only nod as he made his way back to his feet, wobbling. “I wanted to make sure I did it right, make sure that everything was perfect. So no one could— no one could try to deny us this. That no one can ever take you away from me.”

The Niflheim request hadn’t influenced Ignis, but Noctis... 

“No one will ever take you from me, Noct. I swear it.” 

Noctis sniffled, and though Ignis knew they were surrounded by dozens upon dozens of people, all Ignis could do was focus in on Noctis. 

“How long have you been planning this?” 

“Since… since we signed the peace treaty. Lucian tradition about official engagements… there’s a lot of rules. Permissions you need to get, people you need to ask, things you need to do, need to get…” 

Noctis finally opened his hand, and Ignis saw the ring— 

“Oh, Noct.” 

The ring was a simple thick platinum band, but the inlay of a red ruby surrounded by a lilac stone made Ignis’s eyes water. 

“The stone— it’s my mother’s. It was from her engagement ring,” Noctis admitted, and Ignis couldn’t help but look up at King Regis. The man was smiling, and though Ignis could see the tears making their way down the King’s face, the man did nothing to wipe them away.

“The others— usually in Tenebrae, a member of their Knights would be given a droplet of frozen sylleblossom, but I thought that lilacs would be better. More fitting.” Noctis’s voice shook over his next words, but Ignis could only smile.

“I’ve been jokingly calling this a mission— Courting the Coeurl. Gladio, Prompto, Luna… Even Cor and my father helped.” 

“Coeurl?” 

Noctis nodded. “You’re so strong Ignis… sometimes I don’t even think you realize just how poised you are, so ready for anything. Watching you fight is like watching you dance. And watching you dance is like watching you—” Noctis’s cheeks reddened and someone in the audience seemed to have snorted on their drink, if the spluttering was any indication. 

“A— anyway. Ignis, you’re amazing. You’re so strong and sure, and so protective of me. But more than that, you make me strong. You make me want to be everything _you_ think I can be. You never break rules, but you break them for _me_.” 

If Ignis wasn’t already crying, this would have done it. 

“So… Ignis Stupeo Scientia, in the sight of Gods and Kings, will you marry me?” 

Ignis’s throat was dry, eyes blinking back tears, but he didn’t look away. He could never look away from Noctis. 

“Yes. It’s always been yes.” 

Noctis slipped the ring over Ignis’s knuckle and the entire room erupted in applause, but the only thing Ignis wanted was to lift Noctis from the floor and envelope him in his arms. 

He never wanted to let go.

He never _had_ to let go.

Later that night, after Noctis and Ignis had made the rounds, spoken to their friends and loved ones and danced until their feet hurt, Ignis and Noctis slipped back to their apartment on Ramuh Boulevard, curled up in the back of Cor’s car. Cor had congratulated them again with the utterly terrifying smile that would undoubtedly give Ignis nightmares for the coming weeks, before leaving the newly engaged couple.

The candles were already lit, the Memory Lane Cakes dusted with powdered sugar, but more importantly, Noctis was in his arms as they danced to a rhythm only they could hear. 

Ignis slipped the Meteor shard ring onto Noctis’s ring before pulling him in for a long, slow kiss. They pulled apart, Ignis staring into Noctis’s piercing blue eyes.

“Be with me for eternity?” 

Noctis smiled. 

“Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants this to be a trilogy, with part 3 being the wedding itself, let me know! I love Ignoct, and getting to write for them again has been an absolute pleasure.


End file.
